


letting go (i would)

by 424kh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, i mean nobody says its suicide bit i thought of it as that soo, i was sad at 7am and listening to day6 so this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/424kh/pseuds/424kh
Summary: Hyuck says goodbye,





	letting go (i would)

Donghyuck walked up on stage, nervous. He was about to confess his love to his family and closest friends from his childhood, those who had known them forever. This private part of him he had kept inside for 26 years. It time to let go and say goodbye. 

Donghyuck faced the 30 people in the crowd, raising the mic up to his lips before he started speaking. 

“I was only a junior when summer became still. Only 16 when vibrant yellows and reds and other colors became grey and lifeless to my eyes.” 

The man paused, carefully looking at the members of the audience. 

“The wild wind that I always complained about suddenly had to weight on my skin. My skin unfeeling, ears unhearing, tongue unable to taste, and nose unable to smell the same foods I had always loved.”

“I was hollow, there but not really there. Only responding to what people said and did.”

His other hand comes up to grip the mic, too. He takes a deep breath. 

“It was because of you, like many things in my life. I didn't know what to do. The most constant presence in my life, even more so than my parents, never to return.”

Another pause in his words. 

“I waited, and waited, and waited, for your face to press against my window in the middle of the night again like when we were younger.”

“But, it never came. Sometimes I heard your voice nagging at me for procrastinating my schoolwork or staying up too late. Never there, just a figment of my imagination and longing.”

Donghyuck wipes at his eyes with one hand when tears start to well up, but he continues anyway.

“You’re gone, forever, and I never got to say the words I wanted to say most to you. That's what gets me the most. That's the reason my vision is still grey and all those other things I said. I never said that I loved you. That I still love you, my dear best friend of 16 years.”

The words are slight rushed, a tiny bit slurred. 

“Minhyung Mark Lee, I love you so much.”

The words hold so much weight, the silent audience becomes even more silent somehow. 

“I wanted nothing more than to finally tell you. I wanted us to grow up together, get married, buy a nice house, and adopt kids one day.”

Donghyuck can see through the tears flowing freely down his face that some people in the audience are crying, too. His eyes lock with Mark’s mother who holds a picture of Donghyuck in her lap. 

“We always said that we would never drift apart, that we would. stay together forever.”

His tears stop, drying on his cheeks. 

“10 years later now. This is my final goodbye to you, my dearest love. It's time for me to move on.” 

The mic is lowered, but Donghyuck stands there, a bittersweet smile on his face as he looks at the crowd. In the front, sitting next to his own mother, is Lee Jeno. His Husband. He’s crying too, hands locked with Donghyuck’s mother, but he wears proud on his face. 

Hyuck known thats Jeno is proud of him. 

Standing on that stage, color starts to bleed into his vision once again.


End file.
